Brave Impact
by max7238
Summary: Dark Falz is back, and he's not exactly a push-over. A new Arks Team, Brave Impact, volunteers to return to Gurhal and find the secrets to perfecting Sub-Space travel with the motive of ending Falz for good. However, the secrets they find don't make the choice an easy one. Do they potentially sacrifice a team member and close friend, or leave Falz to rampage forever...?
1. Event 0: Opening

Event 0: Opening

* * *

"First team orders today, huh?" said Morik, laying in the cultivated grass aboard the Arks flagship. He was in a black, standard Jaeger outfit, and had spiky red hair. He was talking to the co-founder of his team, and technically his boss, Taizen. Taizen had finally gained the team license just a few days ago, and they'd made a new team. Taizen, standing off to the side, had his black hair buzzed short and wore a black Close Quarter outfit, also standard issue.

"It's supposed to be easy, just something to start gaining points on. We can't register as public until we're a rank three team, and even then, who's going to want to join?" said Taizen, running a hand over his fuzzy head.

"We should worry about that _after_ we're not such rookies ourselves. Who're we gonna help being this low rank?" said Morik, standing up and stretching.

"Hey! I'm already signing up for a Fighter recommendation and you scored top in your class for Rangers. Just because we haven't done too many actual missions doesn't make us weak," said Taizen, a bit offended.

"Have you ever been to Lilipa yet? Or have you been allowed to participate in time attack courses?" asked Morik, looking pointedly at Taizen.

Taizen didn't say anything.

"Yeah, neither have I. So we're still green. So what? We'll gain more rank as we finish missions. Now, I dunno about you, but if we're going to Naberius today, I need to eat lunch."

"Right... I didn't get to have breakfast, I was so busy this morning," said Taizen.

"How about that soup place? They've got those noodles you like, and I can get some beef stew," said Morik, leading the way down the sidewalk.

"Ahh, you know you want the curry from that stand on the corner," said Taizen.

"Look, I love curry to death, but it's gonna kill me if I eat it every single day," said Morik, laughing.

* * *

After their lunch the two headed for the gate and main shop area, in a tower at the center of the residential area aboard the Arks flagship. The residential area was essentially a giant glass bowl turned upside down. It simulated weather and sunlight while blocking cosmic radiation and running on a 24 hour clock. Once at the top of the tower in the center of the dome, Taizen and Morik approached the counter to confirm their team orders and get assigned to a "Camp-ship." Camp-ships carried medical supplies, a communication system, and were loaded with participating members' storage contents. This restricted teams to four people, and made it possible to support even week long missions on the surfaces of discovered planets. Using Sub-Space travel, discovered relatively recently, Camp-ships could travel to distant planets in hours or less. Morik and Taizen navigated the halls as they had many times before, reaching the dock for their assigned ship and boarding. In minutes the ship was away, leaving the Arks flagship and moving to a safe distance. Once far enough away, the Camp-ship fired a thin laser from its bow and opened a portal through Sub-Space to the destination, planet Naberius.

"Nervous?" mocked Morik.

"It's no different from a normal mission, we just get points toward our team level this time. We're not going together to get the job done easier, we're going to get double points, right? Quit being sarcastic," said Taizen.

"Oh, right. My mistake. How could I? Forgive me, Pervy Sage Kung Fu Pants."

Taizen laughed. It was Morik's version of "Yes, sir," as sarcastic as he could possibly be.

"How long are you going to call me that?"

"Until you stop doing all the following," said Morik, holding up a hand and preparing to count off.

"A, stop getting caught staring at women. B, stop grumbling like an old man and acting like one. And C, convince me to say Karate Pants instead of Kung Fu pants."

"I told you I don't do kung fu! So why do you say it to begin with!?"

"Because Pervy Sage Karate Pants doesn't sound as funny or awesome as Pervy Sage Kung Fu Pants," said Morik, as if it should be completely obvious. "And you didn't mention anything else," continued Morik, getting a serious look. Which was also a joke.

"You want me to stop looking at women? I'm a guy. Good luck."

"Hey... Hey. I said stop getting caught," said Morik, grinning again.

"Right... And I don't wanna know how I'm like an old man because it's probably true..."

Morik could only laugh.

A cold female voice sounded in the Camp-ship announcing their descent to the planet.

"Ok, enough messing with you... Make sure we've got everything we need. Let's get this over with," said Morik, patting Taizen's shoulder and checking himself over.

Taizen shook his head and did the same.

* * *

Hours later, in the dense forests of Naberius, Taizen and Morik trekked on toward their target. The team orders they had were to subdue two Rockbears that had wandered too close to a research station. Coming around a large rock, Morik stopped and looked down his rifle's scope.

"'Bout time," he said.

"Found 'em?" asked Taizen, reaching for the Photon Sword on his back.

"No doubt. There's two Rockbears up ahead, and they don't look too happy with each other. Probably got into a fight and just ended up too close to that facility. Where's that at, you mind checking?" said Morik, double checking his equipment.

"Yeah, one sec," said Taizen. He raised his arm and looked at a holographic panel, scanning the local map data.

"It's still pretty far, but still way to close for Rockbears," said Taizen.

"Well, then let's get the Camp-ship out here and catch these two. No need to kill 'em, right?"

"Agreed. Stay back and send the message. I'm gonna get in closer so I'm ready."

"Right. I'll activate the trap when you lure them in. No sniping today, huh?" said Morik.

"We can always go on another mission for target practice tomorrow," said Taizen.

"Not a bad idea, assuming we don't get any new team orders. Now get going, I'll let you know when and where to be."

Taizen nodded and ran off toward the Rockbears. The beasts looked more like gorillas than anything, but had large orange crystal growths on their knuckles and backs. They were at least three times taller than the average human, if not four times or more. Taizen closed in, but didn't draw any attention for a few minutes. He got the message from Morik to move in and lure them into a capture trap and did so. All it took was some yelling and a few shallow cuts from his Photon Sword and the Rockbears forgot all about killing each other and chased Taizen instead. Taizen retreated, just out of reach, until he was in the middle of eight floating rods. When the Rockbears were both inside their radius, Taizen kept them occupied by blocking their huge punches and dodging when they tried to grab him. Just as Morik finished activating the trap, Taizen broke combat and ran outside the eight rods. The rods flashed, opening a Sub-Space portal, and the two Rockbears vanished in a blue flash of light.

"Perfect!" said Morik over their comms.

"Hey, I told you we were good," said Taizen in return.

"Right, right... Now get back over here so we can leave when the Camp-ship gets back from dumping those things off elsewhere," said Morik.

"I'm heading back n-" started Taizen.

"Stop! Don't move," said Morik, caution in his voice.

"What?! What happened? See something?"

"Bud, you got some kind of walking black flower or something behind you. I don't know how to describe it. It's black or purple and it's big... Wait, it just opened up... Damn! Move! Left!"

Taizen rolled left in time to be missed by a red laser from behind him. He righted himself and looked toward his attacker. Sure enough, an odd creature with a heavy lower body and a strange head was behind him. It had odd wings or ears on its head that had opened up to allow the laser to fire.

"That's not a native!" yelled Taizen.

"Yeah, I figured that out, genius! Move it! Get back here now! I'm ready to shoot it if it opens again!" said Morik. Taizen turned away, seeing Morik far in the distance up on a rock, aiming with his rifle. Two rounds flew passed Taizen's right arm as he ran, and he assumed Morik had just stopped that monster from killing him. As Taizen vaulted up onto the rock with Morik he saw motion behind the rock.

"_Morik!_ We've got company!" he said, drawing his Photon Sword again.

"Not now! You cover me, I gotta end that thing before it ends us!"

"I'm on it. The things behind us don't look as bad, anyway," said Taizen. The oncoming enemies were about waist height and had four sharp legs. They looked like overgrown bugs with black exoskeletons. Taizen jumped down from the rock and instantly sliced one in half, his Photon Sword burning through the monster's carapace with ease.

"These things aren't tough at all! You ok with that other one?" said Taizen, blocking a stab from one of his enemies' legs and countering.

"It's down, but I see more of those things you're fighting heading toward us!"

"Gale formation?" asked Taizen. Morik could hear the excitement in his voice. The freak sure loved to fight, and new things always got him going.

"That's gonna make it too easy!" responded Morik, reloading and checking his remaining ammo.

"Is that a-... Complaint?" said Taizen, still fighting.

"Let's do it, then!" said Morik. He jumped down with Taizen, who cut his way to the other side of the enemies. The two turned, facing the remaining monsters as well as the incoming new ones Morik had reported.

"Start recording. Let's wrap this up and report these things," said Taizen.

"Already on it. Get in there, I'll cover you," said Morik.

Gale formation was their personal tactic. Taizen would get in close and just tear things up while Morik stood behind him a bit and shot enemies to cover his back and sides. Morik would also shoot to interrupt attacks that Taizen would miss blocking. Only the two of them together could do it, and it was something they'd practiced together since starting Arks Academy together. It looked impossible, sounded crazy, but worked so well the two had never failed an encounter with it on their side. Taizen would slash up and a bullet would fly under his arm and finish the enemy. He'd block and another would strike the enemy pressing an opening to his right. Morik knew every move Taizen would make before he made it, and could predict enemy moves after seeing them only once. Taizen found on instinct just like Morik shot on instinct. The strange insects didn't stand a chance...

"Last one! It looks a bit bigger than the others!" said Morik, aiming at it.

"Whoa!" said Taizen blocking a swift strike from the enemy. Morik shot the leg that Taizen had blocked but the bullet didn't go through.

"It's definitely tougher! Watch it!" said Morik.

"PAs! Use PAs!" yelled Taizen. He meant Photon Arts, harnessing energy from the surroundings called Photons and using that energy to perform special techniques. People extremely skilled with Photons could use them to make fire, ice, heal others, and do all sorts of things.

"Piercing Shell, incoming! Get ready!" said Morik, taking his hand off the trigger and placing it on the side of his rifle. Photons flowed through him from the surrounding air and into the gun, building up and firing out of the barrel in a thin white line. Taizen stepped away just in time for the Photon bullet to strike, going right through the monster. It took another step before crumpling to the grass.

"Good shot, Morik!... Morik?" said Taizen, celebrating, then noticing the comm wasn't being received. He turned around to see what had happened... Morik's feet were off the ground, his rifle in the grass, and his hands were around the huge stinger sticking out of his chest.

"_Morik!?_ _Damn it!_" yelled Taizen running toward the huge flying insect behind Morik and fileting it with a Photon Art. The insect pulled its stinger out, wavered in the air, then fell to the ground dead.

"Morik!" said Taizen again, running over to his friend.

Morik couldn't speak, laying in the grass on his back. He just kept staring at the hole in his chest and his own blood on his hands. Taizen dropped his sword and knelt down, lifting Morik's head.

"Morik! Come on, Morik, snap out of it! The Camp-ship should be here soon! We can fix this! You'll live! Come on, stay with me! _Morik!_"

No response. Morik was stuck with that shocked expression on his face. In his mind, the last memory he had was checking his back and seeing the ground clear. Nothing in the forest that flew was a big enough threat. But the thing that had impaled him wasn't native. He could never have seen it coming. Still shocked, Morik looked up at Taizen, making eye contact for an instant... And the light left his eyes...

* * *

Event 1: New Recruits coming soon...

* * *

Inspired by my friends, with some incoming references to Black Rock Shooter, Tales Of Vesperia, and a faint one to Persona 4.  
Story based on Phantasy Star Online 2 and Phantasy Star Portable 2.

* * *

**There will be lemons later into the story. Chapters containing them will be marked with (L) in the chapter select. **  
**Scenes will be clearly marked before and after. See an example of the notice below:**

**)))Lemon Scene Start(((**

**)))Lemon Scene End(((**

**The scenes will not take away from the story, but will be useful for developing characters. They are marked simply for those who would prefer to skip them. For fair warning, one will contain tentacles in some matter. No rape. No torture. Nothing terrifying. This is a romance/adventure, not a horror.**

* * *

I hope you enjoy the following adventure, and feel free to review or PM me. I respond to everyone.


	2. Event 1: New Recruits

Event 1: New Recruits

* * *

Two young women had agreed to meet at the base of the central tower on the Arks flagship. They both had volunteered to join Team Brave Impact, a small group that accepted anyone, but was rumored to be so tough no one stayed long. One of the two, Mayaka, a Newman with short auburn hair wearing a purple Guard Wing outfit, got to the meeting place a bit early. She stood around, nervous, and waited. She had no idea who she was looking for, except that it was another Newman woman about her age. After just a few minutes, someone approached her, giving an introduction right off the bat.

"Hello! I'm guessing you're with Brave Impact? I'm Miyabi," said the woman. She had long purple hair, freely hanging passed her waist, and was wearing a Neighbor Quartz outfit. She was also a Newman about Mayaka's age, and most likely the one she was waiting for.

"H-hey... I'm Mayaka. And, yes, I'm here for Brave Impact too. I guess we should get going then?" said Mayaka.

"Right, we're supposed to meet another member for a preliminary mission, right?" said Miyabi, looking up at the gate and shop area high above.

"The message said the other member would know us and meet us there, so... Sure?" said Mayaka. She was nervous, and apparently Miyabi didn't know why yet. Miyabi was nervous too, but she was handling it a bit better. The two shared shallow, nervous conversation on the elevator ride up, both thinking they would be the one sent home with nothing. The elevator doors opened and the two stepped out to the busy gate area. Other Arks of all races and professions walked or ran everywhere. The quest counters were buzzing, there were lines to use the Visi-Phones, and an excitement permeated the air. Even the air was busy, with little robots called Mags flying everywhere on errands for their owners. Both Mayaka and Miyabi had the same thought, that it would be impossible for their escort to find them amidst the bustle. They stepped away from the elevator and stood near a flight of stairs leading to the second floor. Neither spoke now, the tension getting to them both.

They waited a few minutes, starting to calm down, until Miyabi nudged Mayaka's shoulder and pointed. Someone was heading right for them. A relatively short young woman with near white skin emerged from the crowd and stood before them. A Mag, an Antilia model, floated behind her. She wore a black Ol Blink outfit, something like a flight suit but unzipped down to her navel and showing her black bra. Her right eye was a cool blue while her left had a strange pattern in it and was a much lighter blue. She had ink black long hair, long like Miyabi's. However, the most striking feature on her entire body to the two Newman were the knife-edge horns protruding from her forehead, widely spaced, black, and sticking out of her bangs above the furthest edges of her eyebrows.

"This is Brave Impact 6, Kaara Kamishiro. She will be your escort," said a cool robotic voice. It was the Mag, speaking for her.

"O-oh... Well, I'm Mayaka," said Mayaka, severely apprehensive.

"And I'm Miyabi. I'm sorry, but does that mean Kaara can't talk?" asked Miyabi, curious.

"Ms. Kamishiro prefers to only speak when speech is required. I am programmed to respond for her based on her reactions and the obvious information."

Kaara, the horned woman, put her hands in front of her waist, one over the other, and bowed once as a greeting. Mayaka laughed nervously.

"To answer your question as to why she has horns, since you keep shifting your gaze, Ms. Kamishiro is of the rare Deuman race. She is, however, a member of Arks just like any other Newman, human, or CAST. Please do not treat her any differently."

"Oh! I'm sorry. We won't, don't worry," said Miyabi.

"In order to speed the proceedings, please cease conversation and follow Ms. Kamishiro to the quest counter. Your first team orders have already been prepared."

"Right..." said Mayaka, following as Kaara turned and waded through the crowd to the counter.

* * *

The Camp-ship the three were assigned to hovered over Naberius' forests, opening the hatch for them to begin their mission. Kaara's Mag spoke out once more.

"Once passing through the Sub-Space field in the hatch, please prepare your weapons and stand ready for battle. There has been a Darker outbreak in the area, and the mission is to eliminate the Darkyme controlling them. It is a simple search and destroy. Please keep in mind that proper participation is required. Ms. Kamishiro will proceed at her usual pace and fight as normal. You are expected to keep up and show your skills. Relevant data will be reviewed post-mission and the decision to promote you both from Visitor status to Common Member status will take place. Ceasing conversation."

Kaara walked forward, the many pouches and straps hanging from her outfit leaning toward the open hatch, covered by a Sub-Space field. High in the air over the forest, Kaara jumped through the field, was enveloped by the energy, and rocketed toward the ground. She landed unharmed, thanks to the Sub-Space field, and waited for the other two.

"Ever done this before?" asked Mayaka, fresh from the Arks Academy.

"Only once or twice. The missions were too hard, so I signed up for team placement and got recruited here. It's not as scary as it looks. Just jump in," said Miyabi, walking forward and stepping calmly out over the Sub-Space field and vanishing. Mayaka took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and ran until her feet weren't hitting the ground anymore. She opened her eyes to the sky whipping passed her vision, then trees, then an impact that shoulder have hurt and it was over. She was standing safe and sound in the forests of Naberius. Overhead, the Camp-ship closed the hatch and retreated to a safe distance, leaving the three to their mission.

Kaara held a hand out to the side, summoning her weapon. Every Arks member had a special device on their outfit, or for a CAST as an internal unit, for minimizing objects for ease of transport. Even things such as weapons could disappear and reappear at will. For Kaara, this weapon was a large black cannon nearly as tall as she was. A secondary weapon, a black katana, appeared sheathed hanging from her waist. Miyabi summoned a katana as well, a hydraulic bow and metal arrows attaching to her back. Mayaka summoned a rifle, the ammo she needed already hanging from a belt on her waist. Kaara, without consulting either of the recruits, started running toward the target area once all their weapons were in hand. Miyabi and Mayaka had to run to catch up, amazed by their short escort's ability to run while holding a cannon in one hand. After a few minutes of rushing through the forest, a faint warning sounded from all three Arks' wrist units. They had entered the designated hostile area. Almost immediately, Darkers could be seen through the brush. They were mostly the ones with four sharp legs, now named Dagan. Kaara skidded to a stop, took aim, and fired Photon bullets from her cannon. The blasts kicked up dirt and Kaara's cannon vanished as she reached for her katana. The moment it was in her hands she shot forward into the dust and the Dagan could be heard making odd shrieking noises. Miyabi, her katana's sheath in one hand as a shield, hesitated because she couldn't see through the dust, and Mayaka didn't shoot to avoid hitting Kaara. As the dust was whipped around, Kaara could be seen beyond it for brief moments. She would land on a Dagan, slash off a leg, flip in front of another to cut it in half, dodge a strike, and slice two legs from her attacker. Once hitting each Dagan once, Kaara released the Photons from her katana, finishing the Art she'd started. Every injured Dagan was cut to pieces, smoking from the high heat of the Photons.

"Katana Combat?..." said Miyabi, stunned.

Kaara just looked at the two. She smiled a bit, then turned to continue onward. As the three ran on, they cleared the trees for a brief moment, coming into a bowl-shaped dip in the land. The Darkyme that was their target could be seen on the far side. The bowl was filled with Dagan, and the Darkyme itself was guarded by two of the heavy Darkers, named Kartargot, and one of the Darkers that had killed Morik, called an El Ahda. Kaara looked back at the two recruits, her face almost one of pity, and she leapt into combat. Miyabi ran forward, blocking and countering. If Miyabi had the right and Kaara was dead center, Mayaka took the left side, firing Piercing Shells until she made her hand numb from channeling Photons. After she stuck to bullets, covering the two melee fighters. After a while, close quarters became to much for Miyabi, so she backed off and switched to her Bullet Bow. Kaara pushed on, aiming for the two Kartargot. As she fought and the recruits held the mass of Darkers back from mobbing them, the El Ahda flew higher into the air and began to approach Mayaka and Miyabi. It seemed to target threats that were fighting from long range. The El Ahda looked like a giant wasp flying with its stinger toward the ground. Its red compound eyes focused on nothing but Mayaka and Miyabi, ignoring Kaara who was now behind it, close to the Darkyme.

"The El Ahda! Shoot it!" said Miyabi, spotting it above them and shooting arrows at it. Her arrows stuck to its exoskeleton, but didn't seem to do much. Mayaka's bullets ricocheted off or struck flat and did nothing. It was much tougher than the surrounding Dagan on the ground, and it was distracting the recruits from them.

"Too close!" said Mayaka, channeling Photons and letting loose a shotgun blast of Diffuse Shell. Still nothing. The El Ahda drew close, raising a clawed limb to strike. In a flash of light some glowing white figure with six arms appeared and stopped the El Ahda's strike. With one punch it stunned the El Ahda and proceeded to rip it apart before killing several Dagan and vanishing.

"That was a Photon Burst!" said Mayaka, both relieved and awed. Across the now much less crowded bowl area, Kaara's Mag reappeared next to her, the Photon Burst over. Mags stored Photons during missions and released them upon command to aid in battle briefly. The event was known as a Photon Burst. Kaara, standing on the Darkyme and uncontested, sheathed her katana and manifested her cannon again. Point blank, Kaara shot the Darkyme, a round container of energy allowing the nearby Darkers to stick around. Blue flash after blue flash, Kaara bombarded the alien device under her feet until it gave way. She jumped off, put a hand to the side of the cannon, and used the Art known as Divine Launcher, firing a larger shell of Photon Energy to finish the Darkyme. As she hit the ground the shell struck and the Darkyme exploded. Darkers in a large radius in the forest all vanished in black swirls of energy and the mission was complete...

* * *

Kaara crossed the small arena-like area they'd just cleared and smiled again, letting her cannon and katana vanish.

"Ms. Kamishiro congratulates you on a job well done. We are now to wait here for our approaching Camp-ship."

"We... Didn't really do- Oww!" said Mayaka. Miyabi had elbowed her.

"Thanks! I didn't expect a Darkyme to look like that," said Miyabi, changing the subject from how little they actually helped.

Moments later the Camp-ship arrived and the three boarded via another Sub-Space device called a telepipe. On the ride back, Miyabi and Mayaka were able to relax a bit more and have a decent conversation.

"Uh! S-so, how'd you two join?" asked Mayaka suddenly.

"Ms. Kamishiro was recruited by Team Master Taizen. She was found on Naberius overrun by Darkers. This was before she became Arks."

"D-darkers!?" said Mayaka.

"It is known that contact or experimentation involving Darkers is what lead to the creation of the Deuman race."

"Oh..." said Mayaka.

"I just joined," said Miyabi, "I scored pretty high on my examination. I think I was in the top twenty for new Bravers."

"Upon our arrival back on the Arks flagship, the team master will be meeting with us."

"I am so out of my league..." said Mayaka quietly...

A moment of silence.

"So are all Arks this quiet? I've yet to see an Arks that actually wants to chat," said Miyabi.

"Ms. Kamishiro sees talking as a gift, and therefore does not speak unless absolutely necessary. The Team Master, however, as well as several other Brave Impact members are quite talkative."

"I need to talk with a few of them then! I haven't gotten the chance to meet anyone else yet, since I signed myself up," said Miyabi.

"I mean, Mr. Taizen seemed nice, but after recruitment I haven't seen him. There are others?" asked Mayaka.

"Currently there are several other members. In the several years of history of Brave Impact, only one member has ever died."

"D-died!?" said Mayaka, taken aback.

"Seems likely. We're up against things like Darkers, after all," said Miyabi, a bit solemn.

"Who was it? What happened to him?" asked Mayaka, curious.

"According to records and the Team Master, the dead member was named Morik. Morik was the co-founder of Brave Impact. He was killed in combat by an El Ahda in one of the first encounters with Darkers. Later that day many of the first reports of sightings were recorded, one being the Team Master's, having survived the encounter."

"I'd like to meet the Team Master, Taizen, right?" said Miyabi.

"If he is not in the gate area when we arrive, Kaara is able to retrieve him from his room."

"Is... Is Kaara his..." said Mayaka, suddenly even more curious. She loved the subject.

"Special privileges, ehh? Looks like Taizen might have a soft spot for you..." teased Miyabi.

"Current analysis of subconscious actions suggests-"

The Mag paused, having been punched by Kaara.

"Inconclu-clu-clu-sive..." lied the Mag.

Miyabi began laughing and Kaara looked away, her near-white skin reddening in her cheeks.

"So, Maya! You never told us how you got in," said Miyabi, switching to teasing her next. She wasn't mean, but she was obviously playful and outgoing.

"Me?!" said Mayaka, surprised again.

"No need to be shy or anything," said Miyabi, "If it helps, I got in not too long ago too!"

"Well, when the season of recruiting came around... You know how they post graduating scores?" said Mayaka.

"Oh, did'ja score high?" asked Miyabi.

"I was... I was dead last for Ranger class..." said Mayaka, looking down.

"Oh..." said Miyabi, a bit sorry she pried.

"Anyone can join, as Brave Impact is a listed team. However, it remains small because of its strict rules. Recruits must be willing to seek self-improvement, and any signs of wavering or giving up are not tolerated. Team Master Taizen is a practitioner of martial arts and firmly believes in the concept of self-improvement through hard work, determination, and friendly support."

"Wait... Martial arts?! Against Darkers?!" said Miyabi, astonished anyone would try it.

"But, Brave Impact could have restricted recruits to only the highest scoring graduates! If it was private lots of aces would apply!" said Mayaka.

"The Team Master is not interested in impersonal team activities like the larger teams. And to answer Miyabi, currently, Taizen's best licensed class is Fighter. Knuckles are his specialty, and he has an odd affinity for Photons that he says developed after the death of Morik. Post losing his co-founder, Taizen took it upon himself to master every class and is currently training in Techer and Braver classes."  
"No wonder he's the leader," said Miyabi. "So, who are his teammates? No doubt they have to be good as well."

"There are three," answered Kaara's Mag.

"Three?" asked Mayaka.

"Aetos, training to become a twin dagger user, and currently a high ranking Hunter. Zephyr, training to be a Hunter and Techer dual license. And Judith, a Hunter/Ranger dual license and top spear user among Hunters. Judith, however, usually sticks with another member, Yuri. He is a Braver/Hunter dual license."

"I've never heard of them before..." said Mayaka.

"Taizen, Aetos, Zephyr, and Judith. They sound heroic somehow," said Miyabi.

"Kaara has met each and seen them in combat."

"What're they like?!" asked Mayaka.

"She has?!" said Miyabi at about the same time.

"Aetos... Noisy..." said Kaara, speaking for the first time. "Zephyr... Wise... Judith... Skilled... Taizen..."

Kaara stopped, her cheeks getting red again.

"Nothing to say about Taizen?" asked Miyabi.

"Kaara fears giving away her feelings of aff-"

Kaara punched the Mag again.

"Aff- Aff- Admiration," struggled the Mag.

"She admires him?" said Mayaka.

"Analysis indicates stronger fee-"

Another punch.

"Of- Of- Of..."

Kaara finally had enough and forced the mag to vanish, like her weapons.

"Aww, that's so cute! That's nothing to be ashamed of, Kaara!" said Mayaka, finally getting her answer.

Kaara glared at her with a look that could paralyze a Rockbear. Mayaka recoiled.

"Note to self... Don't bring that up..." said Mayaka, scared.

Kaara's Mag manifested again.

"System repaired. Punishment acknowledged. Camp-ship arriving."

"Oh, we're here!?" said Mayaka.

The three exited the Camp-ship, heading back to the gate area.

"Team Master not present. Please remain nearby, Kaara will retrieve Taizen."

"Right," said Miyabi, pointing out some free cushioned benches for her and Mayaka to wait on. Kaara walked to one side of the gate area, taking a shuttle to the Arks' rooms. She was gone several minutes, but when she came out of the shuttle area someone was with her. He was human, with long spiky hair pushed away from his face. He had a scruffy beard and mustache, but it seemed well kept for the most part. Across his nose, up between his sharp and serious eyes, to his forehead was a long scar. He wore a black, long coat with black pants and an orange shirt under the coat. He had an air of steely determination about him, but the look on his face and his demeanor made him seem very open and kind.

"Hello again, Mayaka. And you must be Miyabi," said Taizen. "Welcome to Brave Impact!"

* * *

Event 2: The Whole Team coming soon...


End file.
